


Just Another Lifetime

by liwk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Slash, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liwk/pseuds/liwk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Traducción]. Autor: Furiosity. Todo el mundo cumple años una vez al año. En eso, Draco se parece a todos los demás.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Another Lifetime](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6505) by Furiosity. 



> Traduje esta historia para el #9 de Intruders con el permiso de Furiosity y sólo la pongo aquí como archivo personal, si hay algún problema, no tengo inconveniente en removerla.

**5 de junio, 1980**

Años después, Narcisa diría que había sido como si él supiera exactamente lo que le tenía deparado del destino. Draco ni siquiera se digna a esperar que alguien palmoteé su pequeño y rosado trasero, antes de echarse a llorar. Por su parte, Narcisa escucha aquel llanto como música para sus oídos. Él es su niño, el primero; y desde ese momento, sabe que lo amará más de lo que nunca creyó posible.

  
 **5 de junio, 1981**

Draco es aún muy pequeño para entender el significado de este día, pero ciertamente, le gusta que la atención de todo el mundo se centre sólo en él. Horas después, se va a la cama sin haberse cogido una sola rabieta. Es la primera vez, también.

  
 **5 de junio, 1982**

Pasa su segundo cumpleaños enfermo, contagiado de una rara variedad de viruela de dragón. Su madre llora mucho y le cuenta historias en un lenguaje que él no puede comprender. Su padre se inclina sobre él y lo observa fijamente durante un momento, después se gira para mirar al medimago que está junto a él.

—Su cara no se va a quedar así para siempre, ¿cierto?

  
 **5 de junio, 1983**

—Es como si fuera Navidad —le confiesa a su madre—. Sólo que mucho mejor.

Narcisa desliza las puntas de sus dedos sobre el suave y rubio cabello de su hijo.

—¿Y por qué es mejor?

—Porque todo es para mí.

  
 **5 de junio, 1984**

Su primera varita de juguete. Draco corretea alrededor del arriate de magnolias, completamente excitado.

—¡Abracadabra! —Grita, agitando la varita furiosamente contra cualquier árbol o arbusto que esté a la vista.

—¿Qué haces? —Le pregunta su padre conteniendo una sonrisa.

Draco le dirige una mirada demasiado seria para un niño de apenas cuatro años.

—Estoy matando a los Muggles malvados —responde—, para que no puedan llevarse a la princesa.

  
 **5 de junio, 1985**

Su primera escoba de juguete. Draco entra y sale de una nube expansiva de color azul —finalmente ha encontrado algo que ama de verdad. Su grito de victoria se torna de pronto en un chillido, cuando un helicóptero pasa sobre su cabeza.

—Todo está bien, cariño —dice Narcisa abrazándolo con dulzura, mientras Draco esconde su rostro surcado con lagrimones en la túnica de su madre—. Ya se ha ido. Los Muggles no te pueden herir aquí.

  
 **5 de junio, 1986**

Su primera fiesta de cumpleaños. Al principio, Draco cree que Crabble y Goyle son gemelos; y permanece absolutamente convencido, hasta que los dos le dicen su apellido. Millicent Bulstrode podría ser una gemela Crabble-Goyle también, pero ella es una chica. Pansy Parkinson, que también lo es, no deja de parlotear acerca de su nueva casa de muñecas, y Draco la encuentra aburrida rápidamente. Él, a su vez, queda más impresionado por Blaise Zabini, por aquellos ojos y esa piel tan oscura como la noche. Draco piensa que se parece a una enorme rana de chocolate, pero algo le dice que a Zabini no le gustaría la comparación.

  
 **5 de junio, 1987**

Manchados de soufflé de limón, Draco y Zabini se sientan en una de las bancas de piedra de la glorieta del jardín.

—¿Pansy te lo enseñó a ti también? —Pregunta Zabini, absorto en el zumbido de una abeja que vuela de una flor roja a otra azul.

Draco deja de mirar al insecto y se gira para observar a Zabini.

—¿Cuál?

—Su cosa —los ojos de Zabini se abren excesivamente, mientras señala con un dedo el espacio entre sus piernas.

En realidad, Draco no quiere ver la cosa de Pansy; Goyle le ha dicho que las chicas tienen dientes ahí. Y en vez de eso, decide que le gustaría más ver la de Zabini.

—Es mi cumpleaños, así que tienes que hacerlo —demanda—. Te mostraré la mía cuando sea tu turno.

La cosa de Zabini resulta ser casi tan oscura como el resto de su cuerpo. Draco la encuentra sorpresivamente fascinante.

  
 **5 de junio, 1988**

Es el cumpleaños más decepcionante en la vida de Draco Malfoy. Todo lo que su padre le obsequia es un aburrido libro de historia.

—Ahora que ya sabes sobre los Muggles —dice Lucius con solemnidad—, también debes aprender algunas cosas sobre el mundo mágico.

Draco trata de no echarse a llorar. Había deseado con tanto ahínco una escoba de verdad. Su madre siempre le da obsequios estúpidos en su cumpleaños, y ahora su padre ha comenzado a hacerlo también. Una vez que Draco se encuentra seguro y lejos de miradas ajenas en su habitación, se pone de puntitas frente a la cómoda, coloca el libro en la repisa más alta que puede alzar y no vuelve a abrirlo durante meses.

  
 **5 de junio, 1989**

El castillo de Durmstrang es aún más grande que su propia casa. Draco está tan impresionado que incluso olvida sentirse emocionado por su primer viaje vía traslador. El hombre alto y huesudo llamado Karkaroff y su padre pasan más de una hora detrás de una enorme puerta de madera, discutiendo sobre el futuro de Draco.

—Deben estar mostrándose sus circuncisiones, el uno al otro —sugiere Draco, y su madre no puede contener una carcajada. Draco sonríe de vuelta y se pregunta cuándo recibirá sus regalos.

  
 **5 de junio, 1990**

Lucius insiste en que Draco debería conocer el mundo antes de entrar al colegio, el año entrante, y aquellos meses se convierten en unas interminables vacaciones. Cuando llega el cumpleaños de Draco, la familia se encuentra en Cuba. Draco está tan enamorado de la inmensidad azul del océano, que se pasa el día entero en la playa retozando bajo el sol. Días después, cuando la piel de su nariz comienza a despellejarse —como la de las serpientes— está completamente emocionado: ahora ya no le queda duda, entrará a Slytherin cuando vaya a Hogwarts el año entrante.

  
 **5 de junio, 1991**

—¿Esa es mi carta de Hogwarts?

Narcisa suspira.

—No, Draco, no lo es.

—¿Y por qué no? —demanda.

—Falta mucho todavía.

—Ese tipo, Kraken, de Durmstrang, dijo que me iba a llevar al colegio cuando cumpliera nueve —refunfuña Draco, quien para entonces, ya logra fruncir el ceño de forma petulante; será un completo éxito con las chicas o tendrá una reputación de gillipollas.

—Su nombre es Karkaroff. Y Durmstrang está demasiado lejos como para enviar allí a mi único hijo —responde Narcisa, acariciando su cabello.

  
 **5 de junio, 1992**

—Era un hombre lobo, tenía una cabeza enorme —explica Draco, mientras extiende los brazos como si tratara de abarcar la inmensidad. Sostiene un pedazo de pastel con una mano y cuando se le cae al suelo, la mascota de Pansy, una rata fea y gorda, sale de ningún lado y se abalanza sobre los restos.

—¿Y Potter se quedó atrás para enfrentarse a los hombres lobo? —pregunta Daphne Greengrass cuando escucha el relato de Draco por décima vez.

—Por supuesto que no —responde con un gruñido—. Él también corrió, pero hacia el otro lado. Justo a la boca del lobo. Los Gryffindors son así de estúpidos.

  
 **5 de junio, 1993**

—Es una pena que ningún sangresucia haya muerto esta vez —dice Draco.

Pansy asiente pespicaz.

—¿Puedes creerte que fue la sangresucia, Granger, quien abrió la Cámara de los Secretos?

—Eso no es cierto —replica Draco—. Salazar Slytherin jamás hubiera permitido que una sangresucia pusiera un pie en su lugar secreto. Estoy seguro de que tenía alguna clase de protección.

Goyle abre la boca para rebatir, pero Draco lo corta con sequedad.

—No discutas conmigo. Es mi cumpleaños.

Pero el jugo de calabaza le deja un sabor amargo en la boca. Le hubiera gustado ver la Cámara de los Secretos por sí mismo, pero esta vez no obtiene lo que desea para su cumpleaños.

  
 **5 de junio, 1994**

—No quiero oír ni una sola palabra sobre Potter y el hipogrifo volador —advierte Draco con irritación—. Es mi cumpleaños, la última cosa de la que deseo hablar es sobre el cara-rajada, su pulgoso animal salvaje y su estúpida capa de invisibilidad.

—¿Celoso, Malfoy? —Zabini extiende un brazo para alcanzar una cerveza de mantequilla de la mesita que está junto al sillón. Las puntas de sus dedos rozan el muslo de Draco disimuladamente y el rubio se pregunta por qué de pronto se siente tan caliente.

  
 **5 de junio, 1995**

—Fleur Delacour no tiene ninguna oportunidad —asegura Draco con seguridad—. Chapuceó por completo la segunda prueba. Si me preguntan, creo que será Krum.

—Prueba uno de estos —le urge Pansy y le pasa una caja con chocolates rellenos de whiskey de fuego. Ha estado insufrible desde que Draco la llevó al baile de navidad por una apuesta que había hecho con Zabini. Draco rueda los ojos, pero toma un chocolate de todas formas. Es su cumpleaños y sabe que Pansy no intentará nada tan repugnante como el asunto de los besos. Ella sabe cuánto lo aborrece.

La lengua de Zabini, recorriendo su boca, no le resulta nada repugnante. Pero Draco tampoco quiere pensar sobre eso en su cumpleaños.

  
 **5 de junio, 1996**

—Al menos los TIMOS son después de mi cumpleaños —dice Draco mientras los Slytherins abandonan el salón de Encantamientos.

—Estudiar ya es suficientemente malo —replica Goyle—, ¿qué tal si no aprobamos?

—Habla por ti mismo —repone Draco—. Yo no suspenderé. No es que me importe, de todas formas.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunta Goyle, dando un traspié junto a él—. ¿Van a cancelar los TIMOS? —El chico lo mira con ansiedad, esperanzado.

—Claro que no —replica Draco—. Pero yo sé algo que tú no. Algo importante.

—¿Qué es? —Inquiere Goyle—. ¿La Profesora Umbridge aprobará a los miembros de la Brigada Inquisitorial sin que presenten los TIMOS?

—Más importante que eso —dice Draco con una sonrisa misteriosa. En realidad, no se ha enterado de nada en particular. Sólo sabe que ha oído a su padre hablar sobre hacer algo para el Señor Oscuro en el Ministerio de Magia.<

  
 **5 de junio, 1997**

Es irónico, pero éste es el mejor cumpleaños que Draco ha tenido. Al fin, deja fluir sus emociones mientras sus pasos rodean el Armario Evanescente. Ya ni siquiera le importa que alguien pueda oírlo desde el pasillo. Su obsequio de cumpleaños es garantizar la seguridad de su familia. Draco sabe que nunca ha recibido nada mejor.

  
 **5 de junio, 1998**

El champán es barato, pero a Draco ni siquiera le importa; está totalmente ebrio. Ebrio de libertad, de lujuria. La desnudez de Blaise está cubierta sólo con una raída toalla blanca, pero la pronunciada curva de su trasero bajo la tela hace que el corazón de Draco martilleé errático dentro de su pecho.

—¿Alguna vez pensaste que estaríamos así? —murmura Blaise—. ¿Aquel día, en tu jardín, cuando te dejé ver mi pene?

—No —responde Draco—. Entonces, no me imaginaba que iba a ser un fugitivo de la ley.

Blaise se tumba sobre la cama y, apoyándose sobre su costado, inclina la cabeza para mirar a Draco.

—Eso lo hace más excitante —dice en un susurro a penas audible—. ¿Cierto, cumpleañero?

La puerta se abre de forma intempestiva, como el estruendo de un trueno sobre un cielo despejado.

—Están arrestados —exclama una voz que Draco conoce demasiado bien—, por… por…

Por primera vez en toda su vida, Draco ha hecho algo que dejado a Harry Potter sin palabras. Antes de tomar su túnica y dejar que Potter lo escolte hacia la puerta, Draco dirige una rápida mirada hacia la cama, pero Blaise ya no está.

  
 **5 de junio, 1999**

Azkaban no es tan malo como dicen. Tal vez se debe a que ya no hay Dementores. Sin embargo, las celdas aún son frías, y la espera, solitaria. Todos los días parecen iguales y la única forma que Draco tiene de saber que es su cumpleaños entra por la puerta de su celda y le entrega una porción de pastel, murmurando algo como "políticas humanitarias". Draco frunce el ceño ante el obsequio, pero al final termina por comerlo.

Su gusto es amargo, como todo lo demás.

  
 **5 de junio, 2000**

Ha salido de prisión desde hace meses, pero el frío parece no haber abandonado sus huesos. El mundo es diferente ahora, Draco sabe que las cosas han cambiado. Hay muy pocos Slytherins en el país ahora. No es ningún secreto que casi todos lo seguidores del Señor Oscuro habían pertenecido a esa casa. Por supuesto, Voldemort perdió la guerra. Hay un viejo dicho acerca de derrotas y victorias que podría explicarlo todo, pero que Draco no puede recordar.

Él podría irse también, pero no se va por su madre.

—Tu padre murió aquí —dice ella, atusando una hebra blanquecina de su cabello—. No lo abandonaré.

Y por eso, Draco se queda también y celebra su primer cumpleaños como un hombre libre en el Caldero Chorreante, bebiendo whiskey de fuego, ron y Crafty Calvados, indistintamente.

—Vaya, qué encantador —exclama una voz suave detrás de él.

Draco se gira para encontrar al dueño de aquella voz, pero todo lo que puede ver es un borrón de piel con algo negro sobre lo que debería ser la cabeza. Sin embargo, reconoce esa voz.

—Desssaparece, Potter —murmura—. Esss mi cumpleaños.

—¿De verdad? Bien por ti. Ginny jamás va a tener otro cumpleaños, ¿alguna vez pensaste en eso?

De alguna forma, desconocida para él, Draco recupera el sentido de repente. Un poco. El esfuerzo que supone mirar a Potter al final resulta ser demasiado.

—Me importa un carajo tu estúpida novia muerta, Potter. Y lo que es más importante, yo no la maté. Así que desaparece.

Y maravilla de maravillas, al minuto siguiente, Potter sí que desaparece.

Draco reposa la cabeza sobre la barra sólo un momento y despierta dos horas después. El Caldero Chorreante está casi vacío. El barman está de pie frente a él, secando la cristalería ajada que ha visto mejores noches, con una franela roída que seguro ha visto mejores días. Draco tiene un gusto terrible en la boca y con un posavasos de cuero pegado a la frente, justo así, cumple veinte.

  
 **5 de junio, 2001**

—Y dime, ¿qué te hizo dejar las soleadas costas italianas para venir a este brumoso vertedero? —pregunta Draco, mientras él y Blaise caminan tomados del brazo hacia su apartamento.

—Nada en particular —confiesa Blaise—. Escuché que habías salido de prisión, así que pensé que podría darte una calurosa bienvenida.

—Salí de prisión el año pasado —apunta Draco y empuja a Blaise con suavidad para bordear un charco.

La mirada de Blaise es tan convincente que casi logra pasar como una disculpa.

—Ya sabes que las noticias viajan lentas en el continente. Me enteré el mes pasado.

—¿Y te tomó todo un mes venir a verme? Me siento ultrajado —dice Draco y se da cuenta, con creciente horror, de que lo dice en serio.

Blaise lo atrae hacia su cuerpo y lo besa, ahí frente a todo el mundo, en el Callejón Diagon.

—Lo compensaré —promete Blaise cuando se separan.

—¿Es que acaso no pueden esperar hasta estar solos? Patético.

Draco se gira y ve a Potter caminando detrás de él, haciendo un esfuerzo deliberado por no voltear a verlos.

—Pero claro —responde Draco—. No es correcto que nosotros odiemos a los Muggles, pero está bien si tú odias a los homosexuales.

Potter se detiene repentinamente.

—Yo no odio a los homosexuales —contesta él a la defensiva—. Te odio a ti.

—Bien, pues feliz cumpleaños para él también —susurra Blaise en el oído del rubio, y Draco no puede contener su risa.

  
 **5 de junio, 2002**

Blaise sólo se queda en Inglaterra durante cuatro meses, pero su presencia ayuda a Draco a recuperar un poco de perspectiva. El álgido recuerdo de las celdas de Azkaban ha desaparecido casi completamente y ahora busca un nuevo porvenir, preparado para lo que le depare el futuro.

—Feliz cumpleaños, cariño —dice Narcisa, y besa la frente del hombre como lo hacía hace mucho tiempo, cuando aún era un niño.

Sin embargo, Draco ha crecido y Narcisa debe aprender a vivir con eso.  
—Madre…

El repiqueteo de una lechuza sobre el vidrio de la ventana interrumpe la conversación. Draco desenrolla un trozo delgado de pergamino, lo lee, una, dos veces, y está casi seguro de que sus ojos se han quedado pegados permanentemente en el papel.

 _Feliz cumpleaños._   
_HP._

Pone la nota.

  
 **5 de junio, 2003**

Potter aún no logra controlar el asunto de los dientes, pero no hay mejor forma de empezar el día que con una buena mamada.

Especialmente si es tu cumpleaños.

  
 **5 de junio, 2004**

—Vamos, será divertido —dice Finnigan con una amplia sonrisa, y cuando le guiña un ojo coquetamente, Draco no puede evitar evocar a los vendedores ambulantes de las Píldoras Maravillosas del Callejón Knockturn—. Nadie dijo que no debas disfrutar tu cumpleaños, sólo porque Harry no esté.

Draco se encoge de hombros.

—En realidad, no tenía planeado quedarme sentado y aburrirme en casa hasta la muerte, por si te interesa saberlo.

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué tenías en mente? ¿Quedarte sentado y tejer un felpudo de bienvenida para cuando Harry regrese?

Eso apesta, y no precisamente porque sea mentira. Repentinamente Draco se da cuenta de que así es justamente como el resto del mundo debe verlo: comola noviecita criminal-y-recién-reformada de Harry Potter. Ni siquiera importa que su relación no se haya hecho oficial todavía.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunta, y de pronto su mirada es otra.

La fiesta es en Glasgow y al final resulta ser… de temática sexual. Cuando la gente se entera de que Draco es "el chico del cumpleaños", todos quieren estar cerca de él. Algunos se conforman con un beso, otros con algo más. En algún momento de la noche, a Draco ha dejado de importarle, y lo único que logra recordar después es que en esa fiesta ha habido más alcohol que en todo el mundo mágico.

Un mago pelirrojo de Edimburgo es extremadamente talentoso en los quehaceres del rimming; tanto que Draco casi ruega por ser follado, aunque apenas sea capaz de hablar en este momento. Se siente libre, completamente libre. Como aquella vez, cuando estaba con Blaise, justo antes de ir a Azkaban.

  
 **5 de junio, 2005**

Draco abre un ojo perezosamente y ve a Harry apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

—Se ha terminado el café —anuncia el ojiverde—. Iré a comprar un poco. Procura no ir a ninguna orgía mientras no estoy.

Aquella es una pésima broma y Draco sólo puede fruncir el ceño. El rubio sólo conoce una forma de decir "lo siento" y la ha utilizado ya. Dos veces.

—¿También hoy tenemos que traerlo a colación? Es mi cumpleaños.

Una ráfaga salvaje atraviesa los ojos de Harry y, en ese instante, la cuidadosa máscara de cordialidad que ha mostrado hasta ese momento se desmorona.

—Detesto tu jodido cumpleaños —repone con un gruñido, y luego sale del apartamento dando un portazo.

  
 **5 de junio, 2006**

—Feliz cumpleaños, Draco —Pansy sonríe con satisfacción. Ni siquiera todos estos años en Australia han logrado cambiarla, pero aún así, Draco está genuinamente complacido de tenerla aquí. Al menos así, no está solo.

Crabble y Goyle levantan sus bebidas al mismo tiempo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Malfoy —dicen al unísono, con solemnidad.

Draco reconoce una familiar mota de cabello negro en algún punto detrás de la enorme cabeza de Gregory Goyle y estira un poco el cuello para ver mejor. Después, se arrepiente de haberlo hecho. Harry está con ese jugador de Quidditch, como-se-llame, y Draco no puede evitar el ramalazo de rabia que de pronto lo sobrecoge.

Ahora sabe lo que Harry debió sentir dos años atrás.

Auque… No, no lo sabe. La aventura de Draco, aquella noche en Glasgow, no significó nada para él. Aún sentía lo mismo por Harry. Todavía lo siente.

Harry, en cambio, ha decidido seguir adelante. Tal vez, es tiempo de que Draco haga lo mismo.

  


 **5 de junio, 2007**

La fiesta "aún-faltan-tres-para-los-treinta" de Draco es un éxito avasallante. Incluso su madre está bailando —con Ludo Bagman, para más señas. Draco se recarga en uno de los pilares del patio y escanea la multitud en busca de una presa.

—Hola.

Esa voz. Todo lo que pasa en su vida comienza y termina con esa voz.

Draco ni siquiera lo mira.

—Me alegra que vinieras —dice—. Estaba seguro de que no aparecerías.

—Yo también.

Draco no logra evitarlo por mucho tiempo y, al final, sus ojos se deslizan testarudos hacia la figura que está de pie frente a él. Harry ha venido solo—. ¿Dónde está… cómo se llama?

—Rompimos —responde Harry, pero no suena particularmente roto.

—Oh, lo siento —dice Draco, sin sentirlo ni un poco. Hay reglas que deben seguirse en este juego.

Harry lo mira perspicaz.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—¿Eran felices? —pregunta Draco, levantando una ceja.

Harry aparta la mirada.

—No.

—Entonces, no lo siento —repone Draco.

—En realidad, sólo vine a darte esto —murmura Harry después de un incómodo silencio y, con una mano, sostiene un trozo de pergamino viejo.

—Estaba revisando algunas cosas el otro día y… —no puede terminar.

Draco no necesita desenrollarlo para saber lo que es. Escribió esa carta cuando Harry se enteró de la escapada a Glasgow. Cuando Harry se negaba a hablar con él, a mirarlo, a tocarlo. En esa carta, Draco lo había vertido todo; era la cosa más honesta que había hecho en su vida. Y, justo ahora, la idea de que Harry la haya leído resulta completamente mortificante. Jamás se la había entregado; aquella rencilla había terminado con una larga sesión de sexo duro y furioso en la ducha, una semana después.

Draco toma la carta con cuidado, deseando hacerla desaparecer. Sin embargo, el pergamino sigue ahí y no parece tener deseos de esfumarse.

—Gracias —murmura, mientras la mete en su bolsillo.

Y como si esa fuera la señal, la música cambia de repente. Una melodía suave los envuelve y las personas que se encuentran en la pista se detienen un momento, antes de buscar pareja y acercarse.

—Me gusta está canción —dice Harry.

Draco sonríe.

—Sí, ¿a quién no? Vamos, ve a buscar a alguien.

—Ya lo hice.

Horas después, una vez que los invitados se han retirado y los elfos domésticos han terminado las labores de limpieza, Harry se deja caer, exhausto y sudoroso, sobre la espalda de Draco y susurra:

—Feliz cumpleaños.

—Ha dejado de ser mi cumpleaños, al menos desde hace una hora —repone Draco, buscando la mano de Harry bajo las sábanas.

Harry besa su hombro con ternura.

—Feliz-no-cumpleaños, entonces. ¿Lo es?

—¿Qué? ¿Mi no-cumpleaños?

—Feliz.

—Sí.  


  
  
_Finite_   
  



End file.
